vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Miyu Edelfelt
|-|Normal= |-|Magical Sapphire= Summary Miyu Edelfelt is a main character of Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya. Born Miyu Sakatsuki, she is the complete Holy Grail from the world where the Class Cards originate from. In her world, she was a hidden descendant of the Child of God, and was given limited education in regards to the outside world, isolated from those around her age and relying only on her mother. At the end of the Fourth Holy Grail War, Miyu, then six at the time, responded to an enormous shadow created by Julian with her powers which was threatening to consume the entirety of Fuyuki City, with this very act catching the attention of her worlds Shirou and Kiritsugu Emiya. The latter of the two adopted the young Miyu into the Emiya name and brought all of them over to what will be their residency, with Kiritsugu attempting to find a way to use her powers before losing them along with treating her like a tool than a human being. Years went by and after Kiritsugu's passing, Miyu, now ten years of age, had developed some human emotions due to the results of Shirou treating her well like a sibling, opposite of what their adoptive father had done in his last years. Shirou had then took Miyu out for the first time, where he took her to the spot where her family had died and tried to make an effort to explain who she is and her family as well as the true intentions of why she was saved until Shirou's best friend Julian abducted her. Time would go on again for months until Shirou, after joining the Holy Grail War and winning, came to her aid only to make a wish for his efforts to have Miyu go to a place where she can be happy and have friends. This wish, through Miyu's adoptive brothers desire, brought her over to Illya's world, coming into contact with the Kaleidostick Sapphire and later meeting Illya, where she forms a bond overtime and being happy in her life as her brother wished for. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | 6-C. High 6-C with Bellerophon and with Excalibur Name: Miyu Sakatsuki, Miyu Emiya, Miyu Edelfelt Origin: Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya Gender: Female Age: 10, 11 as of Prisma 2wei Classification: Human, Magical Girl, Holy Grail, Class Card User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation, Magic, Barrier Creation (Can create barriers of different sizes and shapes), Healing, Flight and Levitation, Energy Projection, Dimensional Travel (Can travel to the Mirror World, which is a replica of the real world) | When using her cards, she gains various abilities associated with each: Enhanced Senses, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery (with Saber and Rider Install), Resistance to Magic with Saber and Rider Install (Including effects such as Petrification, Mind Manipulation, and Spatial Manipulation), Regeneration Negation and Causality Manipulation with Lancer Include, nullify low rank magic and magical contracts with Rule Breaker using Caster Include, Petrification with Rider Install, Poison Manipulation, Invisibility and Stealth Mastery with Assassin Install Attack Potency: Island level (Equal to Illya) | Island level (Inherits Saber's, Rider's, and Assassin's strength when installing their Class Cards). Large Island level with Bellerophon (Comparable to the original Bellerophon, which managed to overpower Excalibur Morgan with help from Shirou's Rho Aias) and with Excalibur (Comparable to the original Excalibur, and as an A++-Rank Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm, it should be superior to Caliburn). Can ignore conventional durability with Zabaniya and The Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death. Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Able to react and keep up with the Corrupted Servants who should still be around this fast in speed) | Massively Hypersonic (Initially overwhelmed Kuro, who has Archer's speed, when using Saber Install. Can become even faster when Installing Rider and Assassin, who have A-Rank and A+-Rank Agility respectively) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class 25 (Inherits Saber’s strength, who is able to flip a trailer truck and push it) Striking Strength: Island Class | Island Class Durability: Island level (Can block blows from a corrupt Saber and Berserker, even survive a direct hit from the latter. Is able to defend and block attacks from Chloe). Higher with Barriers (Sapphire passively provides her with an A-Rank barrier protection, which should be comparable to Illya's whose own barrier is durable and strong enough to defend from a series of light beams from a corrupt Caster) | Island level Stamina: High (Comparable to Illya, who can fight for hours at a time without rest even after exhausting her natural mana reserves. She can also draw on an infinite amount of mana from the Kaleidoscope to fuel her attacks, but she can only draw on so much mana at a time) Range: Melee range when using Saber Install. Extended melee range with Lancer Include and Rider Install. Dozens of meters with thrown dirks using Assassin Install Standard Equipment: * Magical Sapphire: Sapphire is a sentient Kaleidostick that is contracted with Miyu and is her partner. It provides Miyu with an infinite amount of mana to fuel her attacks, as well as providing passive abilities such as an A-rank magical barrier, physical protection, increased strength, and accelerated healing. * Several Class Cards which allow her to either Include (summons a Heroic Spirit's Noble Phantasm) or Install (enables her to transform and take on the powers of the Heroic Spirit). Intelligence: Miyu is calm and collected compared to the more excited Illya and reckless Kuro. In battle, she is able to keep calm even in the face of stronger foes, allowing her to strategize easily and come up with plans on what her and the others' next move should be as when she and Illya made a change in plan to their assault against the corrupt Caster when their initial one by Rin failed. She is also more competent in battle than Illya, being able to keep up with the corrupt Berserker's attacks and later fight off Kuro despite the latters versatility in using projections to assist her in their fight. Though Miyu was too logical and reasonable in her own thinking at first, being that she was unable to fly at first due to this when Illya was able to do so easily by merely imagining herself to fly, this too has drawn away slowly to thinking in a matter of what Illya would do at times in fights. Weaknesses: Can only Install one card at a time, though she is capable of switching to another without having to uninstall first. Her transformation and magical supply will be cut if separated from Sapphire either by being more than fifty meters apart or after thirty seconds passes. Key: Magical Girl | Class Card Install Notable Attacks/Techniques: Class Cards Saber_Miyu.png|Saber Install Miyu_Rider.jpg|Rider Install Miyu_Assassin.png|Assassin Install Class Cards are artifacts created by the Ainsworth Family for their Holy Grail Wars. They are described as a system for summoning Heroic Spirits but whereas the summoning of them in other worlds puts them through a container for them to manifest through physically, it is done in the world where Miyu and the Ainsworth come from in the form of cards that draws out the power of Heroic Spirits themselves instead. Two known methods are done this way when drawing out the Heroic Spirits powers: Include, which draws out the Heroic Spirits Noble Phantasm or weapon. And Install, which instead transforms the user and has them take up their Noble Phantasm, Skills, and appearance in accordance to the Class Card of the Heroic Spirit they are using, with this method being the true purpose of using the cards by having their existence be overwritten with a fraction of their power to become that of the hero’s existence. Known Class Cards that Miyu has used are Saber, Lancer, Rider, Caster, and Assassin. Excalibur_(PRISMA).gif|Excalibur Miyu_Lancer_Include.jpg|Miyu using Lancer Include to summon Gáe Bolg and defeat the corrupt Rider Servant Gae_Bolg_PRISMA.gif|Gáe Bolg being used to defeat the Corrupt Caster Servant Bellerophon_PRISMA_ILLYA.gif|Bellerophon Miyu_Caster_Include.png|Rule Breaker Delusional_Poison_Body_(PRISMA).jpg|Miyu using Zabaniya: Delusional Poison Body on Berserker Install Sakura Saber Class Card *'Excalibur: Sword of Promised Victory:' The sacred sword of King Arthur, a Divine Construct created by the gods to protect the planet from those who would destroy it. Upon activation, it converts the magic energy in Miyu's body into light, before releasing it in a massively destructive energy wave. However, its full power can only be utilized if Miyu uses it with both hands. If she attempted to use it with one, it will be reduced to an Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm with considerably lower power and break her arm in the process. *'Invisible Air: Bounded Field of the Wind King:' A mysterious wind that serves as the sheath of Excalibur. This Bounded Field distorts the light of the holy sword, making it essentially impossible to discern its appearance or shape without exceptionally sharp intuition. Additionally, it can be used to form a massive wall of wind, propel herself forward at tremendous speeds, or released in a massive surge to attack her enemies. *'Magic Resistance:' An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. By inheriting Saber's blood of dragons, Miyu's rank in this skill is A, rendering her invulnerable to virtually any modern magecraft and all but the most powerful spells from the Age of Gods. *'Riding:' The class skill of Rider and Saber-class Servants, allowing them to ride vehicles and animals with incredible skill. Receiving Saber's B-Rank in this skill, Miyu is able to deftly handle most vehicles and animals, even vehicles that did not exist in her time period. However, she cannot ride Phantasmal Species such as Monstrous Beasts. Lancer Class Card *'Gáe Bolg: Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death:' A massive red spear given to Cú Chulainn by Scáthach after his training in the Land of Shadows. By itself, it nullifies regeneration and limits external healing, making it impossible to truly recover from wounds inflicted by the spear unless it is destroyed. By releasing its True Name, this Noble Phantasm reverses causality so that the cause is "the opponent's heart is pierced" and the effect is "the spear is thrust", fatally striking the target without fail. However, those with exceptional luck can survive the attack. Rider Class Card *'Bellerophon: Bridle of Chivalry:' A special bridle and whip, originally belonging to Medusa, that Miyu can use to ride and control the Phantasmal Beast Pegasus, which possesses the defensive power of a dragon and Magic Resistance far surpassing Saber's. Miyu can then have Pegasus charge into her target and deal tremendous damage upon impact. *'Breaker Gorgon: Self-Seal, Temple of Darkness:' Self-Seal, Temple of Darkness: A Bounded Field used to seal Miyu's Mystic Eyes. Beyond that, it can also be used to trap her enemies in a nightmare world within their own mind, sealing any special abilities they may have in the real world. *'Riding:' The class skill of Rider and Saber-class Servants, allowing them to ride vehicles and animals with incredible skill. Befitting of a Rider-class Servant, Miyu boasts a stellar A+-Rank in this form, allowing her to ride all vehicles and creatures, including Phantasmal Beasts and Divine Beasts. However, she is still incapable of riding members of dragonkind. *'Mystic Eyes:' A skill denoting one in possession of Mystic Eyes, abnormal eyes that can influence the World. Miyu inherits Medusa's Mystic Eyes of Petrification, Cybele, which allows her to petrify anything that looks her in the eyes, regardless of whether their eyes are open or not. The only way to resist this is to possess considerable Magic Resistance, but even those that do have all of their stats reduced. However, its rank has been reduced from A+-Rank to B~A-Rank. Caster Class Card *'Rule Breaker: All Spells Must Be Broken:' A jagged dagger that represents the legend of "the Witch of Betrayal". An "Anti-Thaumaturgy" Noble Phantasm, it nullifies any kind of magecraft, including contracts, enchantments and magical creatures. However, magecraft on the level of a Noble Phantasm is too powerful to nullify. Assassin Class Card *'Zabaniya: Delusional Poison Body:' The Noble Phantasm of Hassan of Serenity, representing the Indian myth of the "Poison Girl". It makes it so Miyu's body and all of her bodily fluids become extremely poisonous, allowing her to kill living beings with a touch, paralyze them with drops of sweat, fry their brains with a kiss, or spread it to the air to kill entire armies when they breathe it. While it is capable of affecting spiritual beings like Servants, she must kiss them three times for the poison to kill them. If all else fails, she is capable of tearing off parts of her own body and drench her enemies in her poisonous blood. *'Presence Concealment:' The signature class skill of the Assassin class, erasing the Servant's presence and making it nearly impossible to detect them until they move to attack. Inherited from Hassan of Serenity, Miyu boasts an A+-Rank in this skill, making it virtually impossible for humans or Servants to detect her, but the effect will dramatically drop once she moves to attack. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matchups: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Schoolgirls Category:Magical Girls Category:Magic Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Causality Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Poison Users Category:Spear Users Category:Healers Category:Flight Users Category:Card Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Rod Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Tier 6